yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 1
Your Signature Just so you know, the signature you have been leaving on pages does not have a link to your talk or user page, nor does it create any image, like the code suggests you wanted it to. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest I have no idea what that means. You are going to have to talk to an administrator about that. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You could do what Blue-Eyes White Kid did, with the User:Blue-Eyes_White_Kid/sig and this. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think there may be a way for you to change what the four ~'s become when you use them to sign... I'm not sure how to though. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think that preferences in one Wikia change them in another, unless I'm mistaken. Also, you could just add in a tag for your talk page at the end; even if it is redundant in the other thing, it would make it possible for people to get to your talk page. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: He's using User:Blue-Eyes_White_Kid/sig as a template, but transcluding into that page... :: Unless you mean you want to create Template:Nosubst, in that case, I don't see any problems with that. Templates should be able to be created by anyone, and would be kept if they are seen to be useful. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, does it work now? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi! First, sorry for my english, my first language is french. I saw your topic in the forum section and I answered you. Then i was interested about you so i read your User Page and I had to leave you that message. There's not a lot Yu-Gi-Oh! love like you, collecting old packs, knowing about the history of the game and still be very passionated about it. Well I guess I found someone who's like me on this wiki! Feel free to talk to me on my talk page, I would be glad if you do so! --Wilimut Talk Paris, 09:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Fast answer! I see that you got some issues with your signature. I guess you can change it in your "preferences". Mine is something like this: Wilimut Talk Paris,. What is the Carrier thing you talked about? Wilimut Talk Paris, 14:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tenses I'm not sure, but Deltaneos should know. Might want to ask about the register of the language as well. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 21:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :In-universe articles are written in past tense. Real world articles should use present tense when talking about fiction. :The story arc articles are messy because they tend to be a mixture of the above two. e.g. the Duelist Kingdom article is both an article on the "in-universe" tournament and the "real world" story arc. :I suppose ideally the story arcs should have their own articles using present tense and the events happening in the story arcs, should have their own separate articles using past tense. :-- Deltaneos (talk) 22:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::What to episode/chapter articles count as? I use present tense for those, but past for bios. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC)